Facing you're fears
by ggirl72
Summary: Sequel to CAN'T LOOK AT HIM
1. Gil's New's

It had been three weeks since he had last heard from Catherine and he was worried. She had not talked to him directly the day she finally did call him and he rally wanted to hear her voice.

For the past two weeks Grissom had sat at his desk and played the message she had left him over and over again.

Grissom had a look of depression on his face when he pressed play on his answering machine yet again.

"Gil, Hi. It's me Um I just called to say that Lindsey and I are okay we are in New York. It's nice over here a really big change from Las Vegas. Lindsey is having a blast but she misses you. She is asleep now or I would let her talk but she will call you soon She really likes the shopping and Central Park Gil it is beautiful, Time Square is pretty amazing too. . I miss you Gil, I think we might be coming home soon. I don't think I can stay away from you any more. Anyway I will call you again soon to let you know what our plans are. I love you Gil"

The message stopped and Gil pressed he rewind button. He was about to pay the message again when Brass walked into his office.

"Grissom, I have some bad news" Brass sat down across from Gil

"Do you have a number to reach Catherine? We need her back here now Gil or Todd Coombs is going to walk"

Gil made a face " What do you mean he is going to walk, how can they let him go?"

"Grissom they need her to testify, sure we have her blood at his house, but Gil that is all we have. They are giving us forty eight hours to produce Catherine or he walks"

Gil stood up from behind his desk

"What do you want me to do she is in New York,"

Brass cut him off

"So go get her"

"Brass it's a big city, where do I start"

"I don't know you are Gil Grissom you figure it out"

"Brass Catherine does not want to be found, she said she was coming home soon and I can't reach her until she calls me again."

"Well then you better hope she calls you soon."


	2. phone call

Catherine lie in her bed tossing and turning. Sweat covered the sheets in her bed as her body jolted upward waking her from yet another horrible nightmare.

Tears streamed down Catherine's face as her dreams faded and reality came back to her.

"Gil" she whispered as she picked up her phone and dialled. The phone rang more then five times and Catherine was about to hang up when he answered.

"Grissom"

Catherine did not speak

"Hello"

"Gil" she let out a small sigh, "It's me."

"Catherine I have been trying to find you, I know this is probably the last thing that you want to do but, I need you back here Catherine it's an emergency" He paused "We need you to testify against him"

Catherine did not respond

"Catherine?" Grissom called

"Why? I thought you had enough evidence you told me there was enough evidence and"

Grissom cut her off

"Cath I thought so to and then Brass came to me last night and told me to find you. Cath we need you to do this it's the only way or else he goes back to the streets and we get stuck investigating the next murder."

"I don't think I can face him Gil, I really don't"

"Catherine I am not going to even pretend what your are going through but do you really want someone else to have to feel the way your feeling"

"Gil I can't" She paused " Hey Gil I.. I got to go"

"Wait Cath please we need you the lab needs you and I need you"

"Oh my god Gil listen to your self, this is not about you or the lab it's about me and what I want, I don't want to see him Gil and now that he is getting out I don't think I can even come back, maybe it is safer for me and Lindsey if I stay where I am."

Catherine hung up he phone and fell back on her bed.

"I won't go back" she whispered, "I can't go back"


	3. unexpected guest? Catherines news

Brass burst into Gil's office.

"Damn it" He pounded Gil's desk as he sat down " they let him go.. They let that bastard go"

Gil sat up in his chair

"What do you mean they let him go we still have twenty four hours."

Brass slammed a file down on his desk

"His lawyer caught window of the news that Cath had disappeared and he had a hay day with the judge, and they let him go." he gritted his teeth ' said they did not have time to waste on unreliable CSI's"

"Well I guess it did not matter because she's not coming back anyway Brass and I think it is for the best. I mean.. She's has been through so much. I just wish she would come visit you know I really miss her."

"You really love her don't you" Brass smiled and walked out of his office and down the hall.

At the end of the hall he saw a women standing near the break room doors.

"Ma'am can I help you find someone"

The women looked up

"Catherine?"

"Hey Brass" she smiled " it's been a while."

"Yeah it has, we have been really missing you Cath"

Nick, and Sara walked out of the locker room and toward the break room stopping in their tracks

"Catherine?" they both said almost in unison.

They both greeted Catherine with a hug.

"I missed you guys," she whispered

"Are you here to visit or are you back for good" Nick said still hugging her

"Well Nick hopefully I am here to stay but I am going to take it day by day, ya know" she pulled away " Hey is Gil in his office?"

Sara smiled "hasn't come out since you left" she replied walking into the break room.

Catherine turned and made her way slowly toward his office and walked in.

"Gil" she called as she walked in.

Gil was not in his office.

Catherine sat down on his couch and waited.

Gil came walking down the hall and into his office but stopped in the door when he saw her sitting on his couch.

"Hey" she smiled at him as tears slowly came to her eyes.

"Hey" he smiled.

Catherine jumped up running into his arms

"I'm sorry Gil," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"I came back Gil. To testify, I mean you said you needed me here am I too late."

"Cath you should sit down"

"No" she paused " they already let him do didn't they"

Gil nodded his head.

Catherine was in a state of shock and starred at the floor.

"Gil.. I am so sorry. I let you down"

"No you didn't it is not your fault" He hugged Catherine tight but she pulled away and started to cry again

"Gil I have some bad news"

"Whatever it is it can wait right" He smiled " I just want to hold you right now"

"It can't Gil …………………I'm pregnant"


	4. fears

"You're… you're pregnant" Gil eyes widened as he got off the couch and began pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Gil please sit down and talk to me" she grabbed his arm " Gil stop it"

Gil looked at her and for the first time he saw Gil's eyes water with tears.

"Gil please sit-" Catherine stood up to take his hand but was cut off when he stormed out of the room.

Catherine stood in shock as he stormed down the hall from her. Catherine grabbed her coat of the couch and her keys and with tears in her eyes she ran out of the office.

As she ran down the hallway to leave the lab Gil who had stormed out was in the break room.

She saw him and stopped in her tracks. Catherine opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself and continued out of the lab.

Gil who had realized how much running out of the room had hurt her chased after the sobbing women.

When Gil reached the parking lot he looked around for Catherine but she was nowhere in sight and he knew she had not gotten to her car yet there was just no way.

"Catherine" he began yelling "Catherine?" Gil began to walk around the building and was frantic when he did not find her.

"Catherine" he called as he came back around the front of the building and saw her sitting on the bench.

"Catherine" he said as he walks toward her

"What do you want from me? She whispered to him " I came back here for you..so I could.. So you and I could get through this together.. So I could face my fears. Never in a million years would I have expected you to run out on me like you just did." Her tone change and so did the volume of her voice and she began to yell " I don't know what you want from me, if you don't want me anymore then that's fine. I will get over that but I don't know what to do. I'm pregnant Gil, I m pregnant with that freak's child, and I don't have much of a choice here. I either have this child or I don't and all I wanted you to do was help me with this. I should have stayed away, I am sorry Gil if my news upset you but you are not the one who has to have this baby..

"I'm sorry that was selfish of me and I am sorry" he sat down beside her and took her hands in his.

There was a brief silence between them.

"What if he comes back for me" she paused as tears began falling from her eyes " or his baby?"


	5. todd's plan

Todd Coombs sat in his living room waiting for the news.

His doorbell rang and he walked to the front door.

"Todd" the man at the door confronted him " It 's true, she'd pregnant with our baby but you can't go public, then they will know you raped her and you will go to jail.

"I know that Mike but why can't I make some private visits?"

Mike looked confused

"DO you really think that you will get near her ever again? No one is ever going to let her be by herself"

Todd smiled

"Mike that women, lives with her kid, she's divorced. She works the nightshift, she will have her moments when she is by herself and I will take full advantage of those moments."

Mike made a face

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Mike" he smiled " No one get's away alive you know that, how long have we been doing this? See I figure I will leave her alone for a few months, she will get used to feeling safe and then you will befriend her and that man she works with when she totally trust you e make our move."

"And what about the baby?"

"Mike, you're a doctor, you can definitely deliver the baby"

Todd went to close the door

"Get to work mike you've got friends to make"


	6. Dr Mike Renel

It had been six weeks since Catherine had been found four weeks since she moved back to Las Vegas and three and a half weeks since Gil Grissom had officially moved in to her home to start a family with her,

Lindsey and the baby that was now growing on its fourth week.

Gil Catherine walked into the Dr. Mike Renel's and sat comfortably across from him.

Catherine immediately spoke up " We have decided together that I am not going to have the operation, I will carry the baby to its full term and then we will put him or her up for adoption. I thought that. It's not he baby's fault but every time I would looked at him or her it would remind me of what happened and I want to move on from there, it would not be fair to the baby if his mother did not want anything to do with him."

The doctor shook his head in understanding

"It's nice that you made this decision together" he smiled " So now we can set up your first appointment."

Catherine was about to respond when Gil interrupted her.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he smiled " in the hallway?"

Dr, Mike stood up fro his desk " No trouble I have to drop a file off at the front desk and I will leave you to alone"

The doctor left the room.

Catherine gave Gil an annoyed look.

"Are you okay?" she sighed

"Yeah, it's just do you feel comfortable with a male doctor, I mean after everything that you have been through do you trust a male doctor is all I'm saying."

Catherine smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"I love you. I think you're so cute when you worry about me like that. She paused " I am okay with is. I checked him out he is a great doctor and he has a great reputation. Seriously Gil not all men are like Todd Coombs." She put a hand on his " I think he will be a great doctor for me."


	7. todd's good news

Mike Renel walked into the living room of his four level home.

When he turned on the light he saw Todd Coombs sitting in his lazy boy recliner.

"Todd how long are you going to be staying here?"

"Well" Todd said " My wife kicked me out so once she is taken care of I will move back to my home"

Todd smiled

"As for Catherine, what news do you have for me?"

"Well she and her boyfriend have decided that she is going to carry the child for the full term and then give it up for adoption. I guess looking at the child after it is born would be far to traumatic for her." he said sarcastically.

"Okay then" Todd stood up " When is here next appointment?"

Mike gave him a look of confusion.

"Three weeks from today. Why?"

"Well" Todd smiled "I think that I should be at that appointment, you know pay her a little visit"

Todd smiled and walked out of the room.


	8. doctor's office

Catherine walked down the corridor to her doctor's office and up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi" she smiled at the small women across from her. "Catherine Willows I have a two o'clock appointment with Dr. Renel.

The receptionist smiled at her " He will be out in a moment if you will just have a seat"

Catherine sat down in the waiting area and began reading a magazine on the table in front of her.

She began flipping through the pages of the magazine when she got the feeling that she was being watched and looked up.

Catherine glanced around the room once and the once more when she saw him.

"Todd Coombs " she whispered to herself. Catherine's gaze was locked on his when she started having flashbacks. Catherine's body started to shake and tears started falling from her eyes. Catherine wanted to get up and run but her legs would not move.

"Ms. Willows?" The nurse called " Ms. Willows?"

Catherine was startled when the nurse stood in front of her and broke her gaze.

"Ms. Willows Dr. Renel is ready for you."

The nurse led Catherine down the hall.

"Ms. Willow are you okay?" he nurse asked

Catherine smiled and wiped her tears " Yes, I am fine I thought I saw someone"

Catherine turned around and he was gone


	9. break up

Three weeks had past since Catherine's indirect encounter with her attacker Todd Coombs and she was extremely rattled by the sudden turn of events. Although she had never told Gil that she had saw him she knew that if she didn't the pressure and the stress and the fear could harm her or the baby.

As Catherine walked down the stairs that morning she never would have imagined what would be happening that evening.

"Good morning mom" Lindsey called from he living room where she was watching her morning cartoon line-up. "Good Morning baby" Lindsey got up and ran to her mom giving her a good morning hug.

"Uncle Gil got home earlier from work but then he went to he store for some milk he should be back soon." Lindsey smiled at her mom and ran back to the TV room.

Catherine walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Looking at the calendar she noticed the red circle that enclosed the box marked 25. "Oh Gil" she sighed, " I hate going to these appointments."

Ever since Catherine had come back from New York Gil had convinced her to go see a counsellor in case she ever needed to talk to someone about what had happened. Although she knew Gil would be more then thrilled to listen to her, he felt she needed someone that was not around her everyday.

Catherine's train of thought came to a halt when Gil walked in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning baby" he smiled as he walked to the fridge " you're not ready Cath"

Catherine smiled back at him and sipped her orange juice "I am not going anymore, it is a waste of time Gil, every time I go there I have to drag all those horrible memories back up when I have finally let them rest." She put her glass in the sink "I just really don't think I need to talk to her anymore, if I feel I do then I will go back to her.

Gil walked over to her and kissed her again " I understand so what do we want to do today?" Taking Catherine by the hand he led her into the living room.

"Lindsey" he called turning the TV off. " What do we want to do today?"

Lindsey jumped onto the couch and sat between her mom and Gil. " Can we go to the park? And then we should go for lunch" She smiled "pizza. And then I think we should go see a movie or rent movies"

Gil shook his head " Sounds good to me Lindsey you go get dressed and we can leave for the park in about an hour." Lindsey stood up and ran to her room. Gil was ready to get up when he looked back at Catherine who had a worried look on her face

"Cath hon, what's wrong?" he sat back down and pulled her into his arms " Come on tell me."

Catherine buried her face in his chest and began to cry. " Gil" she said between small sniffles " I saw him" she whispered, "He was there."

Gil made a face "What do you mean? You saw who?" Catherine lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Baby" she wiped her tears " don't cry just talk to me what's going on?"

"Todd Coombs" she stood up from the couch and began pacing " He was at the doctor office and he just stared at me, how did he know? Gil it was horrible and I started having all these flashbacks and then he just disappeared."

Gil stood up and grabbed Catherine's arms " Cath calm down"

Catherine pulled away from him sharply when she closed her eyes and saw Todd Coombs.

"Don't touch me please just, Gil I can't do this"

"Do what?" Gil tried to calm her down but was failing miserably.

"This" she waved her hands around " this pretending, I mean Gil how can you say that you love me after everything I have been through, I'm a mess and now I am having this guys kid, I just don't think that we should be together, I know you saw that you are fine with this and that you want to be with me, but I think we need to break up"

Catherine pulled away from Gil and began walking out of the room " I'm sorry Gil, I love to much to hurt you like this, to make you go through this, and there is nothing that you can do to change my mind so you take all the time you want but I think you need to go"


	10. the vitamins

Catherine sat up on the table after Dr Renel completed her exam. " So where is your fiancé" The doctor smiled " If you don't mind me asking he is usually at these appointments."

Catherine smiled back at him " Oh well he had to work so I came by myself.. So is everything okay with the baby?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Everything is fine. Now I will get you to set up your next appointment at the front desk I wont need to see you for another four weeks. I also have some vitamins that you should start taking that twice a day." Dr. Renel handed her a bottle of vitamins. These will help you and the baby throughout the pregnancy so don't forget to take them.

Catherine took the vitamins and popped one in her mouth. " I won't forget to take them." she smiled and walked out of the room.

After Catherine left the room Dr. Renel took a handful of vitamins out of his jacket pocket and washed them down the drain. "There" he whisper to himself " I am sorry Todd but I can't let her have this baby"

I am not sure if I specified enough. If I did not I am sorry. (The doctor switched her vitamins with a drug.)

Sorry the chapter was short but I am posting another one tonight.


	11. hospital

Sadly after all these chapters I still am the proud owner of nothing.

Catherine woke up in the middle of the night full of sweat and out of breath. After realizing where she was she frantically jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom with on arm clamed over her stomach.

Lindsey who was sleeping beside her woke up and ran to her mother' side.

"Mommy?" Lindsey sat on the floor beside her mother "mommy are you going to be okay?"

After throwing up Catherine lay on the cold bathroom floor shivering uncontrollably.

"Mommy please talk to me" Lindsey became worried and began shaking her mother " Mommy please"

Lindsey got up from her mother and ran back to the bedroom grabbing the phone she dialled 9-1-1.

Within six minutes the ambulance had arrived and rushed Catherine to the hospital.

Not being able to ride in the ambulance Lindsey locked the front door and called Grissom.

"Hello" his voice was groggy from the sleep he had been waken from.

"Uncle Gil?" she said frantically " Mommy's sick and the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Uncle Gil I think that something is wrong with the baby"

Gil jumped out of his bad threw on some clothes and raced to Catherine's to pick up Lindsey.

After picking Lindsey up they drove to the hospital.

"Lindsey what happened?" Grissom asked her as they drove

"Mommy got out of bed and ran to the bathroom and then I went to see if she was okay and she was getting sick"

"Well did she eat something or was she upset earlier tonight or in the past few days?"

Lindsey shook her head " Not really Mom went to her doctor's appointment for the baby yesterday morning and he gave her some vitamins. Mommy took three yesterday and said she was not feeling well and had a nap. And then today she took three and she had a nap and she cried a little bit, because she misses you. But she promised me she was fine and then after we fell asleep.." Lindsey started to cry. "Is my mommy going to be okay?"

Gil smiled at the small girl and nodded " I think your mom will be just fine"

Lindsey and Gil pulled into the hospital and raced out of the car.

As they enter the hospital Gil walk to the front desk.

"I am looking for Catherine Willows. She was brought in not more the n a half hour ago."

The nurse smiled at him "Okay sir just calm down Do you know why she was brought in?"

Gil shook his head no " NO I have no Idea." He snapped. Then nurse was not thrilled

"Sir you need to calm down are you family?"

Gil paused for a moment and looked down at Lindsey and noticed she was shaking her head.

"Yes" Gil answered " she is my wife, and I am worried because she is pregnant"

The nurse looked down at Lindsey and smiled " She is in room 224 but they are pumping her stomach" she whispered, " You can't go in right now."

"Why?" Gil yelled, " Why are they pumping her stomach?"

"Sir I think you need to take a seat and wait for the doctor to come out."

Grissom and Lindsey sat outside Catherine's hospital room and waited for the doctor to come out.

Twenty minutes later Lindsey had fallen asleep and the doctor had finally came out of the room.

"Mr. Willows I assume" he said shaking Gil's hand "We should sit down."

Gil sat down beside the Doctor. " Sir, was your wife taking any medications for her pregnancy?"

"Gil shook his head " Yeah she was given these vitamins from Dr. Renel yesterday."

"Okay" the doctor sighed " We are going to need you t bring those vitamins in to the hospital so we can test them."

Gil looked concerned at the doctor " do you think the vitamins made her sick?"

The doctor shook his head " You're wife has traces of sistol in her system. The effects are any where from extreme lack of muscle control to non-responsive pupils. Your wife has signs of both." the doctor sighed "We were able to flush it out of her system and pump her stomach but the damage it can cause to an unborn fetus is almost un-survivable." The doctor paused " Sir your wife lost the baby"


	12. Catherine's sorry

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own these characters or the show. I also do not own the song "Every time" by Britney Spears but never the less it is a great song to describe who Cath fells after dumping Gil and hurting so badly.

**__**

Notice me  
Take my hand

Catherine lay in the hospital not saying anything the man who had just walked in.

**__**

Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong

"Cath" Gil moved to the side of he bed " How do you feel?"

A small tear ran down the side of her face " You know I was thinking that I might keep the baby." She smiled and turned away from him. I am sorry I hurt you Gil"

****

Why carry on without me

"Cath" he softly touched her face and turned it back toward him. "You don't need to apologize, you were confused and I was confused and it is okay." Catherine pulled her face away and sat up.

****

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small

"No Gil it's not okay, I thought I was strong enough for this. the past two days I have been thinking about you and m e and us and this baby and I really thought that this was a decision I needed to make on my own. And I decided that me and you and Lindsey would be able to deal with this and that we would take care of the baby like it was our own and now Gil," Catherine paused when tears overcame her "What did I do wrong Gil? I was certainly able to make a mess of our lives, yours and mine and I killed that baby."

****

I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Gil sat on the edge of the bed and took her into his arms. " Do not for one minute think you had anything to do with the baby's death Catherine when you are feeling better I will explain everything but I promise you , you did nothing wrong." he paused and kissed her forehead " And you have not made a mess pf my life or anyone's life."

****

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

Catherine turned away from Gil as the tears continued to fall. Not saying anything for a long time Catherine finally spoke. "I love you Gil" she turned back " And I am sorry I put you through this"

****

I may have made it rain  
**_Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_**


	13. surprise

Gil rolled over and almost feel of the hospital chair he had been sleeping on. After catching his breath he sat up to watch the love of his life sleeping soundly and safely in her bed. Gil knew something was wrong with the vitamins that had been giving to Catherine but it was just a matter of time before he found out for sure. Not being able to wait anymore he decide to go search for the doctor.

Kissing Catherine on the forehead he quietly walked out of the room leaving the door open in case he had to get back in a rush. Gil walked slowly down the hallway when he came to an intersecting corridor. He looked left and then right. He was about to go left when he heard a familiar voice. He turned and started walking down the hallway when he saw Dr. Renel coming out of the hospital lab.

Dr. Renel looked at him and then turned to run. Gil started to run and soon they were in a high-speed pursuit.

Gil chased him all the way out of the hospital and down to the parking lot before he grabbed him by the back of the shirt. Unable to contain himself he punched the man in the face. "You tried to kill her and the baby you son of a bitch." The doctor fell to the ground and out his hands up in defense "Wait" he yelled, " wait. I will explain everything"

Gil pulled the man up and escorted him back into the hospital letting him explain on the way. Getting in to the elevator Gil pushed the button for the fourth floor.

"Explain," he yelled at mike. Mike looked at Gil. He was about to speak when the elevator started to make a loud clanging and stopped.

Gil reach for the emergency speaker button and called for help. As voice came over the speaker tell him they would be out in ten minutes.

Gil turned his attention back t o the doctor. "Well" he said. Mike began his story.

"Todd Coombs found me through his brother and asked me to help him with his girl trouble. He told me that he had kidnapped a CSI and that she had gotten away from him and that he could not have that. Then he got released from jail and he contacted me again and offered me money, when I refused he threatened me and my carer, so I told him I would help. He told me to find out bout you and Catherine and the baby and to do everything possible to become her doctor. But after I did all that Todd started getting weird and saying how he wanted to kidnap her again, that it would be one last thrill, then I would deliver that baby and he would get rid or her like all his other victims."

"Why did you poison her" Gil was ready top punch him again but contained himself.

"That had nothing to do with Todd. I saw the pain she ws going through and having this baby was hard for her. So I thought I was doing her a favour. I never meant to harm her. I was going to go to the police but." Mike paused. "There is no but. I just wanted this over with that's all."

Catherine was still asleep in her room when a man entered. Walking slowly over to her beside he whispered in her ear. " Wake up sweetheart, wake up"

Catherine smiled at the thought of Gil waking her this way and slowly opened her eyes. "Gil" she whispered.

When Catherine eyes were fully open she saw Todd Coombs standing over her with a gun in her face.

"Hey, sleeping beauty did you miss me?"


	14. chase

Todd pulled Catherine from her bed and threw her to the ground. " You killed our baby." He pointed the gun at her " You killed our baby you bitch" Todd bet down on the floor and pulled Catherine up to his face and kissed her. "We were going to be a family and you ruined everything. That was my baby and you killed him."

Catherine pushed away from him with the little strength she had and started screaming for help.

Todd bolted after her as she made her way down the hallway. A nurse who was at the front desk came to her aid. " Please" Catherine fell into the women's arm you have to help me there is man in my room with a gun." The nurse helped Catherine to her feet and they began to walk down the hallway to the phone to call security when a shot rang out in the air and the nurse fell to the floor screaming in pain pulling Catherine down with her, Catherine realized the nurse was shot.

Catherine turned around and saw Todd coming toward her. She slowly pulled her self up while clinging to the wall and ran as fast as she could to the elevator. Catherine begin pushing buttons " Come on come on" she whispered to herself, when the elevator did not open she began banging on in "Please someone help me"

Gil Grissom who was still stuck between floors in that exact elevator heard the calls for help and responded " Catherine.. Catherine is that you" he started to bang back " What's happening." There was a brief silence and then Gil heard his voice. " Catherine there is no where for you to run," he yelled as he fired a gunshot into the air to scare her.

Catherine turned her head and saw Todd who ws still coming after her and she had to move, she continued on the hallway and came to the stair well doors. "Damn it" she called as she tried to open the locked door's "where is everybody" Catherine had little energy left but this was her only chance of getting away from Todd and she had to take it, she felt like giving up but she couldn't quit, she wouldn't give up, as Todd neared closer, she came to another elevator and decide to take a chance and began pushing the buttons again. Catherine heard the ding of the elevator and let out a sigh of relief, as she turned to Todd who was sauntering after her like a serial killer from some horror flick, she could see the disappointment in his face when she staggered into the elevator and out of sight. Todd, unaware that the elevator had been fixed began to curse under his breath and began slamming the buttons on the elevator Catherine had just got into. Todd looked up at the numbers on the elevator door and realized all his button pushing was sending Catherine to the basement. _Perfect _he whispered to himself, _no one is ever down there_.

Todd ran to the stairwell doors and kicked them in, making his way down to the basement

As the elevator that Gil and the doctor were in slide open Gil ran out frantically calling Catherine's name.

He wandered aimlessly down the hallway until he came to the elevator that was going down to the basement and he jolted down the stairwell forgetting all about the doctor.


	15. the final showdown

As the elevator door swung open Catherine cautiously stepped out, before fully exiting the elevator she looked both ways. As her body trembled in fear she took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello" she called as she walked away from the elevator " Is anyone there?" There was a brief silence that gave Catherine the creeps. As she continued to walk through the basement searching for an emergency exit she jumped at the delaying of the elevator door that had just closed. Catherine turned around after being startled and tried to cam her self down. " You're fine Cath. Gil will be here soon and everything will be fine you just have to stay out of sight." Catherine made her way down the dimly lit corridor until she saw a figure of a man coming toward her. Catherine squinted her eyes and called to him " excuse me sir, I need your help there is this guy and he…" Catherine trailed off when she realized who the man was. " Todd" she whispered to herself as she turned to run back to the Elevator.

Todd ran after her and grabbed her. " You thought you would lose me didn't you?" Todd laughed " Well I will have you know that my partner in crime, you're doctor gave me full access to the hospital, I know every nook and cranny in this place, and I think we should go somewhere we can be alone." He wrapped his arm around Catherine neck and dragged her down the hallway. " I guess we could go to the morgue, no one will be looking at us or for us in there."

Catherine struggle to get way from him but his grip only got tighter. " I am not letting you get away again baby, you should know that by now." Todd reached the morgue and pushed Catherine inside. Sliding across the floor Catherine slammed in to the wall and curled up with her knees against her chest. " Please Todd " she begged " What do you want form me? Please just leave me alone." Catherine felt the tears making their way through and she tried desperately not to let the fear over come her.

After barricading the door wit the autopsy table Todd walked over to her and pulled her up by here hair. " Where do you feel mod comfortable doing this?" he smiled "Doing what?" Catherine tried again not to how her fear. Todd leaned his head in and kissed Catherine. " I remember the first time I kissed you, the first time I touched you, you were amazing." Todd smiled and slid his hand through the back of her Hospital gown. Catherine raised her hands to stop him and tried to push away. " Please Todd, not again, I am begging you please you don't have to do this." Knowing very well of Todd's of intensions Catherine let the fear overcome her. "You don't' have to be afraid, baby, Todd is going to take care of you."

Catherine struggled to get away again. " You will never get away with this," she snapped. Todd smiled wickedly " I got away with it the first time, and with my special condition I will get away with it again."

Todd lifted his hand and slapped Catherine across the face and proceeded to throw her on to the floor.

Getting on the floor with Catherine, he straddled her and slowly ran his hands up her leg.

Todd bent down again and kissed her. As he did so he began to remove his belt form around his waist.

Already far to weak to fight him or push him off, Catherine began to struggle, Todd was getting frustrated and pulled out his gun that was in the back of his pants around his waist line and jammed the gun in her mouth. " Stop fighting me kit cat, you don't want to die do you" Catherine shook her head no as the tears came back to her.

Todd removed the gun and wedged it set it down beside him. "Now, to finfish what I started" Todd bent back down to kiss her again. Catherine turned her face and saw the gun, she tried to free her hands from Todd 's grip but he was far to strong for her. Catherine knew she had to do something fast, so when he kissed her again she chomped down on his tongue. As Todd's head snapped back in pain, Catherine could see the blood falling from his mouth from where she had injured him. Grabbing the gun she aimed at Todd and stood up quickly. " I told you to stop, I want you to stay away from me, and if you come near me again I swear to god I will kill you." Todd stood u, you don't want to shoot me, I know you, and you could not harm another human being if you tried. So just out the gun down and we can talk about this." Todd put his hand up and step forward. Catherine stood her ground and kept the gun pointed. " I am warning you, stay where are you." Catherine kept the gun aimed until she heard the rattling at the door. "Catherine are you in there." Todd stepped forward hoping that she was distracted by the voice but she was not fooled and pointed the gun again, her hands tremble and she still could not fight the tears. Gil" she called " I am in here, and I am okay." Gil kicked at the door and entered the room. Catherine" he looked over at her " it's not worth it, put the gun down." Catherine shook her head " I can't Gil, he has hurt us so much, Gil he tried tot rape me again, I just want him dead Gil please just make it go away."

"Catherine" Gil walked slowly toward her " please" as he reached her Gil grabbed the gun and she fell into his arms. Todd took this as an opportunity and charged at the two. Todd grabbed the gun that was knocked out of Gil's hand and pointed it at the two who were now on the ground.

"Well well the table have certainly turned" Todd laughed and pointed the gun at Gil " Anything you want to say before I kill your boyfriend." Todd looked at Catherine. Todd smiled " nothing at all?" he pointed the gun " okay" Todd gripped the trigger and aimed at Gil " I just want you to know that after I have a little fun with her she will be joining you."

Catherine buried her face in Gil's chest and Gil wrapped his rams around Catherine.

BANG

Gil and Catherine waited for a few seconds and lifted their heads when they heard a body fall to the ground. They looked up to se Todd on the ground. He was dead and behind him standing with a gun aimed at the spot where was Todd was standing was Dr. Mike Renel. He then looked at the other two on the floor. " Are you two okay" Gil stood up and helped Catherine to her feet. Placing his hands on her face, he smiled " I thought I was going to lose you, are you okay?" Catherine shook her head " Yeah, I am okay, I was so scared."

Catherine and Gil walked out of the morgue and up to the main floor where the met up with Brass and the entire graveyard shift.

Catherine looked at Gil and took his hand. "Did I tell you how sorry I was for hurting you?"

Gil shook his head yes " but don't worry about that right now, we have a family to start and soon we will have a wedding to plan." Catherine made a face and kissed him. " As you asking me to marry you?" Gil kissed her back. "You're a smart girl, you figure it out." Gil took her hand and they walked back to her hospital room.

END


End file.
